The new cultivar ‘SJCA38R6A74’, also tested as A38R6A38, originated from a cross between ‘Linda’ and NY44428-5 (Jonamac), (FIG. 1). ‘SJCA38R6A74’ was asexually reproduced by grafting on selected rootstocks in L'Acadie and Frelighsburg in Quebec, and has been under evaluation since 1985 in replicated trails.
The fruit, leave and tree morphology of ‘SJCA38R6A74’ were stable during the evaluation period in Quebec (Frelighsburg and Acadie). ‘SJCA38R6A74’ is now an established and stable cultivar.
‘SJCA38R6A74’ is similar to its parents in terms of fruit size, tree vigor and harvest date. However, ‘SJCA38R6A74’ is distinguishable from its parents in several respects e.g. fruit over, blush and ground color, fruit shape, tree growing habit which is spreading drooping, in opposition with Linda (upright) and Jonamac (upright spreading). Furthermore, the fruits of ‘SJCA38R6A74’ are persistent and do not fall at maturity even after freezing at −20° C. in February (FIG. 7), contrary to its parents, of which some fruits drop at maturity and do not stay on tree after freezing.